Talk:Accession
Does this work with Warp and Reraise? Can someone find out? (--Kiyu 12:46, 17 December 2007 (UTC)) Warp is black magic, so no. I believe it has been tested with raise and reraise and found that it does not work. -- 20:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) It does not work with Raise. But I do have a question since an ls mate is arguing with me. Is Accession Enspell really worth it because i see it as a waste of mp and a charge --Gojiso 23:45, 20 December 2007 (UTC) That depends entirely on your situation and how much damage it ends up adding to your party over time. If people are hitting for 30 dmg and it adds 3 to each hit, that's a 10% damage boost for all melee. In turn, that means the fight is 10% shorter, you get 10% more exp over time, mages consume 10% less MP and therefore have 10% less downtime, etc. You can look at it a hundred different ways, but in the end, you just have to try it and see if it's a good deal for what you're currently fighting. --Karl1982 01:24, 6 January 2008 (UTC) I removed the listing of the spikes spells and warp from the list of spells that are unaffected by ascension. I did this because they are black magic and are therefore are automatically secluded. It is also clearly stated on the top of the page that it only works with white magic spells. -- Damonmensch 16:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC) While spikes are black mage spells, they are also enhancing and people tend to think of them as white magic because of that. I added it in, without seeing that it was taken out for the above reason. I think it's good to leave in, so I'm not removing it, but if someone disagrees, I won't readd it if it gets removed. Storme 00:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Phalanx I heard Enspell dmg and Phalanx dmg are depandent on your job's enhancing magic. So it would be useless on anything thats not a caster. But I read nothing in the WiKi about it and didn't test it myself... any comments on its stacking with Phalanx or how Enspells work on mages? It is based off the scholar's enhancing magic, not the person who recieved the effect. Also, Enspell seems to be very dependant on resistances, in order to use Enspellga effectively you must be aware of the elements the monster is weak too. BioShark 15:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Ignores Grimoire Bonuses? I've been noticing for awhile but have been too lazy to say something, however, whenever I use Accession it seems the MP Cost, Recast time, and Casttime reductions from Light Arts, as well as the Loafers' Recast/casttime reductions, are ignored. I never paid it any mind until just now, as I hit 56 and have Stoneskin. When I use it with Accession, you can plainly see the recast is 60 seconds which is double the spell's regular recast without any of these reductions. The MP cost reductions being ignored is something I've noticed for a long time, too. I assume it is the same with Manifestation, as well. Shouldn't this be mentioned in the article, or is there something I'm perhaps missing? Malumultimus 20:19, 20 May 2008 (UTC) That's normal. Things like penury that half the mp cost aren't affected by grimoire bonuses. Shentok 22:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Bar-spells and Accession The page suggests nothing. It merely states "Accession can be used in combination with the following spells to make them AoE" and follows with a list. It does not attempt, in any way, to tell you what to cast or what not to. It only tells you what is possible, and the required subjob(s) you need if the spell is not available to SCH. -- 00:44, 13 December 2008 (UTC) En-spells * As of the 2009-04-08 version update Accession no longer affects enspells. Removed this from the main page since SE reported this as a malfunction - people dont add everything you see what does or does not work after an update.... Majora 14:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Accession on outside parties The article states: 'When targeting a player character, only the related party members are affected.' This wasn't crystal clear (to me at least) that Scholars can use accession to cast, say, Tier-IV Cures and Buffs on parties they are not members of, even outside of Campaign (where I thoguht it was only possible.) I spoke with a GM about it during our party, as our Scholar PL was casting Cure IV spells and Pro/Shell-IV on the entire party with Accession, despite not being a member. GM Sihrus of Sylph confirmed that 'accession is working properly.' As I said...maybe the line in the article is clear you guys, but it wasn't to me. I didn't want someone going back later and thinking I exploted the Scholar's abilities when they weren't working right, so I called the GM to make sure, and found this information. I'm on full-screen, and can't screen-cap it, so youmay have to take my at my word... As a White Mage, I'm jealous. (And a little miffed) --Vyenpakakapaka 02:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Level Cap 80 Interesting possibility, RDM80/SCH40 can use Accession. Pondering if it'll stack with Refresh and Haste. If it does, this will seriously gimp Bards use in Mage parties, and even some DD parties. I rocky 14:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Just tested refresh myself with the use of accession, and it does work. Refreshga, you can have this. I didn't even try to do haste due the announcement by SE that haste wouldn't work. --Willhem 02:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to point out that other than Haste, Accession also does not stack with Cure V and Cure VI. Uzor 01:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering if there should also be a table of spells that are not available to SCH, but work with Accession when SCH is subbed. For instance: Refresh, Baramnesia, etc. -Akaden 17:04, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Personally I think it was a very stupid move by SE to make this not work with spells like Enspell IIs or haste. Why does it seem like SE will do whatever they can to hurt one class, but when it comes to jobs like Bard or SCH main they don't want to do ANYTHING to hurt them... They wont even give RDMs a spell that will allow us to rival bards in damage buffing so that people can pick us OR brd for that slot for either parties or events... THAT would be BALANCE! I understand Reraise and raise as it more effects the fact of "oh look we can all die but it doesn't matter because we'll all be up and ready in 5-6 mins!" But the fact it doesn't stack with Enspell II hurts RDM a bit by making us nowhere near as useful then SCHs when SChs can heal AND nuke better then Red Mage... also we have NO buffing advantage over them. Our nukes are somewhat useless because of the mobs SE decides to give us and our poor elemental skill. I just think SE needs to be more fair when they think of things... I mean SCh have 4 charges and a shorter recast time on their JAs then we do with only 2, that in itself was a weakness. --Xikeroth 13:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The PLD/SCH combination can use Accession from level 80 onward, but it does not work with Reprisal despite it being an Enhancing Magic skill spell. --Rinchuchu 06:45 Friday September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Good to know. It probably follows the weird rules that Accession/Manifestation do not work on spike spells (and therefor it wouldn't work on Dread Spikes either, mores the pity). -- 06:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC)